


In which someone gets hit in the face

by Melie



Series: Practice makes Perfect (KurooTsukki) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: (And it's not Hinata)Set during season 2. Karasuno are practicing in Tokyo again, when an incident interrupts warm up (with a side ofdéjà vu). Thanfkully, Kuroo's got this.





	In which someone gets hit in the face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisc/gifts).



> First fic in... a while. First Haikyuu fic ever. Meant to wait until finishing the series to write it but... it didn't turn out that way. (Which I'm secretly happy about because I LIVE for those "I need to write" moments and do not get them often enough, especially in the last few years)
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, as you well know. Hopefully I'll be able to borrow them again soon.

The entire gym erupted into sudden silence.

That it had happened once was bad enough. That it should happen twice, with the same people involved, albeit within a hundred practice matches, was simply mortifying.

In the end, though, the silence was broken by none other than the culprit.

“Bullseye again! How awesome is that?”

“You just hit him in the face, Bokuto. Again.”

Akaashi's stating the obvious did not seem to provoke any remorse on his captain's part. It may have been that, because of the distance between Bokuto and his victim, the former could not feel the intensity of the latter's quiet wrath – unlike anyone who stood closer to Tsukkishima.

Either that, or he was an even worse fool than he appeared.

After a careful reflexion, everyone settled on “fool”.

“Tsukki! Are you okay?”

The cold eyes finally dropped from their target to focus on Yamaguchi.

“I'm fine.”

His hand hurt, like it had the last time, and so did the side of his face, slightly. Even after a rebound, Bokuto's spike was powerful. It did not matter, however.

“Tsukishima?”

Coach Ukai had just approached them, while the rest of the team kept aside. It wasn't lack of concern, but they knew better than to overcrowd him. Plus, the interrupted warmup was about to resume, and it would not have been smart to stay in the vicinity.

“I'm alright.”

A quick reply before stepping away from the danger zone.

On the other side of the gym, Kuroo smirked.

“I've got this.”

Slightly puzzled by this sudden declaration, Kenma shot him a quick glance before shrugging.

“Okay.”

Not the least deterred by his friend's lack of enthusiasm, Kuroo instructed Nobuyuki to take over before striding across the court. He finally stopped right in front of Tsukishima, gave Yamaguchi a curt nod, and grinned.

“Right then, infirmary's this way.”

Kei frowned. He was not fond of repeating himself.

“I'm fine.”

“The bruise forming on your face says otherwise. Come on, Four-Eyes. I'll take care of you.”

“I said, I'm...”

“Kuroo's right.”

“Coach, I-”

“The faster you go, the faster you'll be back and practicing with everyone. And don't think for a second that I'll let you skip the warm up. So you better hurry.”

Resigned to his fate, Kei let out a sigh. He waved Yamaguchi away, before following his self-appointed guide.

“Don't you have anything better to do?”

“Not at the moment.”

“You're missing your team's warm up.”

“Wouldn't qualify that as better. Plus, I'll catch up. And it definitely won't keep us from kicking your ass later, if that's what you're worried about.”

Like their asses needed any more kicking. The thought laid between them, but remained unsaid. Instead, Kuroo led Kei to a small room, gestured toward a chair, and went for the freezer.

“Ice? You do realise I could have gotten it myself?”

“I want to have a look at that hand of yours as well.”

“Since when are you a nurse?”

“Play for a few more years and we'll talk. Plus, you have no idea how many people Lev has hit in the face recently.”

Kei chuckled.

“I guess for us it's the other way round. You have no idea how many times Hinata's been hit...”

While they were talking, Kuroo had neatly wrapped an ice pack into a cloth, which Kei was now pressing gently against his own face. The Nekoma captain now pulled another chair to face him.

“Let's see that hand.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes but obeyed nonetheless. They both had long hands, mirroring their tall builds, and there was nothing smooth about the captain's palms. His touch was soft, however, as he let his fingers slide on Kei's skin.

“If, or, should I say, when Hinata gets hit on one of our weekends here, will you care for him as well?”

“Depends,” Kuroo replied without glancing up from the hand he still surveyed. “Would it piss you off if I did?”

Another frown. Followed, somewhat improbably, by another eyeroll. Tsukki remained calm however, willing himself not to blush.

“Honestly, I'm not sure what you want me to answer there.”

Finally, Kuroo looked up and grinned.

“Nah, just riling you up.”

Without losing a beat, he put his hand to Tsukki's other one and gently, oh so gently pulled it away from his face. Taken aback, Kei did not dare move. Although _daring_ might not have had much to do with it.

Kuroo's finger were now brushing his cheek, and their faces were close, probably too close for comfort, yet they were probably not as uncomfortable as they should have been. Kuroo's gaze remained set on his inspection, while Kei had no idea where to look. His eyes wavered from mouth to jawbone to the intense hazel pupils to mouth again and _when would it stop?_

Until it did, and Kei found himself able to breathe again.

“Looks like you're gonna be alright,” Kuroo declared before guiding the hand that held the ice back towards his cheek. “Maybe hold that a couple more minutes just in case.”

 _I told you so_. The words never reached Kei's lips.

“Well, I'm sure you can find your way back to the gym. I better go, wouldn't want to miss the warm up. Don't forget to put the ice back in the freezer.”

And, just like that, he was gone. Kei gave himself ten seconds to recover, which became twenty before he knew it. He then stood up, put the ice back as instructed, and left.

Of course, Yamaguchi welcomed him back.

“Tsukki! I'm glad you're alright. We're nearly finished with the warm up.”

“I'll get started right away then.”

He barely shot a glance towards Nekoma's team before joining his own. Barely.

Just enough to see Kuroo respond in kind. And that smirk may even have been directed at him. Difficult to say.

He _was_ good at riling people up, Kei could give him that. A true provocation expert.

Although...

The memory replayed quickly in his mind, until it was his turn to smile.

Yes. It had been small, and it had been quick, but with their faces so close there was no missing it.

Apparently, unlike Kei, Nekoma's captain didn't know how to repress a blush.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did not rewatch half an episode to find out who hit Tsukki in the face in the first place.


End file.
